Only The Rain Would Ever Know
by Snicket
Summary: Hermione goes mad, not much else to it. I wrote it for a friend, i'm a total ron and herm shipper, not a HHr. blech... I'll offer cheese again! Or better yet, Cake! EVeryone loves cake! Read it, and i'll give you some cake!


**Okay, here is a very short stupid fanfic. It's like So Long the Moon Doesn't Tell. It's just a one-shot and stupid little junk. So just read it and review and get on with your day. **

Harry wandered slowly among the halls of his beloved school, just thinking. His sixth year had just started, and the death of Sirius was still fresh in his mind. He sighed and turned up a staircase, dragging his feet behind, making his way to the Astronomy tower before he went mad from the recent events. The icy corridor froze his fingers as her gripped his Firebolt and invisibility cloak. He shivered and continued climbing up.

He couldn't believe it. He was going to run away. He was leaving the one he loved. And she loved him back. Yet, here he was. Leaving for good, without looking back. If Ron wanted Hermione so bad as to ruin his relationship with her, then fine! He could have her! But Ron wouldn't get his best friend back. Never!

Yes, he was leaving. There was no point in continuing to live here like this. He hated Ron and he hater everything he was ruining in his life. _If he wasn't such a jealous prat _Harry glowered, stomping up the door, the blasts of cold wind prying through the cracks. And then, over the howling wind, he heard the deafening noises of a handgun.

BAM BAM BAM!!! Harry pressed his ear to the door, only to hear the sounds of the gun being reloaded. BAM BAM BAM!!! It shot again. He felt nauseous as the sound a bullets hitting flesh.

And that's when he Ron's voice.

"Bloody hell," he moaned, before falling back on the floor, by the sound of a sickening THUMP! "Bitch..." but he was drowned out by righteous laughter, coming from Hermione.

"NO!!" Harry yelled, bursting into the tower. Sure enough, a bleeding Ron lay dead, sprawled out on the floor. And Hermione, clutching a small black gun, had her head thrown back, and was laughing mercilessly.

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" She cackled, before flipping around to look at Harry. Her eyes were cold, her mouth pulled into an evil smile. She burst out laughing again. "He can't interfere with us anymore!" She hollered, before Bending down and easily picking up the dead form of Ron. Harry stepped back into the wall. No, no, he couldn't be dead. He'd never wanted Ron dead. Never.

More gusts of chilling wind brushed through the tower. Hermione pulled Ron over to the edge before chucking him over the end. "HERMIONE! NO!!" Harry bellowed again, runner over the edge. His friend lay crumpled, 100 feet bellow.

"Whoops!" Hermione giggled. "I didn't quite get him into the lake!" And she sprinted, smile, through the door and down the staircase. Harry stood there, frozen with fear. This was all wrong. Hermione had gone mad and Ron was dead. It was all wrong....all wrong.....

Harry looked back down at Ron's distorted form, and shortly, say Hermione run up to the rocks. She looked so tiny so far down, when she reached the body. Harry was speechless as she nuked him into the lake. A deafening splash told Harry the deed was done. But his friend was gone. Ron did not deserve to die. He hadn't done anything wrong enough to deserve that. He slid down, against the wall, head in arms, tears welling up in his eyes.

The door swung open, but he didn't look up to see who had entered. Hermione sat down beside Harry, and sighed. And they just sat there, crying, covered in Ron's blood. It started to rain, washing away all evidence. Harry put his arms around Hermione and kissed her forehead. "We're all alone now," she said.

"I know," he replied. They were, indeed, all alone. Nothing could interfere now. They stood up in the rain, and walked out of the tower, silently, without another word, and never thought of Ron again. The rain continued to gush away everything that had happened that night. It took away the blood, it swept away Ron. And only the rain would ever know...

**I know, pathetic. Flame me, i don't care. Anyways, tah tah!**

**Snicket. **


End file.
